Mitsu Island
by Redflowerxoxo
Summary: What happens when a girl from a small town on a small island meets a pirate crew like the Strawhats? What adventures will take place? What chaos will ensue? Rated T to be safe, there is some violence because, y'know, its One Piece. Anyways, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, hello. This is my first OP fanfic, so hopefully it goes well! Alrighty, basically, this girl named Ri has an encounter with the Strawhat pirates and she joins their crew. There will be other OCs later on, but its basically a re-telling of the Strawhat adventures with her on board. Set after Reverse Mountain but before Whiskey Peak, where Mitsu Island is actually the first island on the Grand Line. Also, there may be hints of ZoNa in later chapters. Okay, enough of my blabbering, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I dont own One Piece ;P

* * *

I woke with a start, sweat coating my face. My heaving breaths soon calmed as I realized that I was in the comfort of my own room. It had just been a dream. Sighing, I stood up and walked to my window, wondering why these night scares kept happening. Throwing open the thick beige curtains, I was met by golden rays of sunlight flooding my face. I opened the curtains further, letting the light pool in even the darkest corners of my room. I let the beautiful sun bathe me in gold for a few seconds longer before disappearing to my closet.

There, I picked out my signature look; a dark blue tank top, paired with black cargo shorts that came down to my knee, and a black belt. I crossed the hallway and reached the bathroom, where I showered and dressed. I then brushed my teeth and applied a scarce amount of makeup. I poked some oval shaped black earrings into my ears and pulled my long turquoise hair back into a ponytail with an orange ribbon. Glancing at myself in the mirror one more time, I walked back to my room.

Once there, I opened the top drawer in my bed side table. I pulled out the orange sash that lay within and tied it around my waist. I then looked at the two guns that had been wrapped up in the sash. They were both flintlock pistols, one with silver plating and the other with golden. I picked up the silver one and stuck it in my sash. Some people at the diner I worked at could get a little rowdy, and bandits were not rarities. Satisfied with my appearance, I exited my room and descended the stairs at the hallways end. I skipped the last step and hopped down on to the floorspace behind the bar, where my brother, Siga, was already taking orders from groggy customers. I smiled at him as he said good morning. Grabbing an apron, I snatched up a few straws, a notepad, and a pen. My day at work had begun.

3 hours later, it was around 10 in the morning. Things had slowed down as the morning rush had run its course. Only a few customers remained, so i had some free time on my hands. I sat on a bar stool and started to chat with my brother.

After a few moments, the bell above the door jingled, signaling the arrival of a customer. I glanced over, ready to hop up and serve them, but the two people that had entered - a guy and a girl - made a b-line for the bar. The guy had remarkable green hair, but the most alarming fact about this tan man was that he was carrying three swords at his side. The girl looked a lot friendlier, her orange hair clipped short, a little higher than shoulder length.

Since they were at the bar, it was my brothers job to serve them, not mine. I smirked at him, as if to say, 'Hah, I get to relax some more.' He just rolled his eyes, walking down to serve the newcomers.

After a few minutes, I had gotten pretty bored sitting by myself, so I walked over to where my brother was talking to the green haired man and the orange haired girl. My brother introduced me to 'Zoro' and 'Nami' respectively. I learned that they were a part of the Strawhat pirate crew, and had come to this island on a quest to conquer the Grand Line. Them being pirates did not bother me in the least, as I had learned that not all pirates were terrible human beings, something that, unfortunately, not many people come to terms with.

After a few moments of conversation, the bell above the door rang once again. A blonde haired man in a business suit walked in, with a stunningly beautiful woman at his side. She had high cheek bones and plump lips, her cinnamon colored hair was voluminous and bounced just right. I turned my attention back to the blonde, who - now that I looked at him - was not acting normally. Comical hearts throbbed in his eyes and his nostrils had gone wide.

"Sanji-kun," gasped Nami, turning her body towards Sanji.

"Oh God..." Zoro rolled his eyes, turning back to his drink.

"You know him?" I asked, wondering their relation to the lovestruck man in the doorway.

"Ah," Replied Nami. "Hes our cook."

I gave their cook a sideways glance before questioning, "Is he always like that?"

This time Zoro answered, "Yep." He downed the rest of his sake and set it down in front of Siga for a refill. "But," he continued. "This is the first time a girl has actually come with him."

I chuckled, this was some crew they had assembled here.

Sanji walked over, the woman trailing behind him. Only then did I realize that this woman was wearing a dress that stopped just below a danger zone. She was skimpy and I immediately disliked her. I could see Nami had similar feelings, as she was giving the woman side glances. My brother and Zoro didn't seem to care though, as they were talking off to the side.

Sanji sat down next to Nami and his 'friend' sat in between him and Zoro. She was wearing loud red pumps that raised her height, I observed. I began a conversation with Nami off to the side as Sanji stared at his love interest. I had a bad feeling about this whole situation, and that feeling only got worse as the girl stood up and promptly _sat down o_n Zoro's lap. Her hand trailed up to his hairline and began to play with the tufts of hair that stuck up there. A blush flooded his face. I felt Nami tense next to me, and I'm sure there was a death glare in the bold girls direction, but I didn't look, as I was too busy staring, my mouth slightly agape.

Suddenly, the swordsman grunted before his eyes rolled back in his head, his body going limp. My brother was next. Before me or Nami could act (nevermind Sanji, who was still in a love daze), she had shoved a dart in his neck and he had gone limp as well.

"Zoro!" Shrieked Nami, finally coming to her senses. Her outburst brought me out of my shocked state, and, acting fast, I grabbed the glass from the counter, ready to hit the offending women over the head with it. As I brought it down on her, she moved. _To fast...!_ I thought before I felt a pinch in my neck. As my the edges of my vision began to darken, I noticed Nami begin to sink down as well. Soon, my body hit the floor, and I was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya its me again! Now, lets find out what trouble our main character has gotten herself into!  
**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own One Piece XD**

* * *

Recap:

Too fast...! _I thought before I felt a pinch in my neck. As the edges of my vision began to darken, I noticed Nami begin to sink down as well. Soon, my body hit the floor, and I was unconscious. _

* * *

I awoke in a dark room, my head buzzing. I looked around the room - still groggy - trying to remember what had happened. That's when it hit me. Memories of the suspicious woman flooded back. Of her being with the blond-haired man - Sanji - and of her sitting on Zoro's lap. My hand would have shot up to my neck, but they were bound. I had been drugged, which was why I had felt that pinch in my neck before blacking out.

Naturally, I began to struggle at my bonds, which turned out to be leather. The struggling only made my situation worse. At this rate my wrists would be rubbed raw. I paused, taking a moment to pull myself together and take in my surroundings.

I was in a dimly lit room, illuminated by only the moon outside. That was my next observation, it was night. _How long had I been out?_ I wondered. Looking around again, I noticed that I was not alone. In the corner slumped a girl with a mess of orange hair, who I soon recognized to be Nami. In the middle of the room lay another girl. Her light blue hair fanned out across her sprawled form. So I was not alone in this kidnapping.

I heard a cough and turned to see Nami stirring, blinking the drowsiness from her eyes.

"Ri?" She asked, squinting her eyes as if to make sure that it was actually me.

"Yeah," I replied, noticing that my voice was also a bit scratchy. Nami's now wide eyes searched the room. I saw panic replace the confusion on her face as she realized that her hands were bound.

"Don't struggle," I voiced, speaking from past experience. "It only makes it worse."

Nami growled in frustration, leaning back against the wooden wall behind her. She looked around again, this time noticing the blue haired girl.

"Vivi!" She gasped, lunging forward to sit next to the girl. _She knows this women?_ I thought, wondering what their relation was.

Vivi groaned softy, her eyelids flickering open. "Where am I-" She began, but cut off her sentence in favor of another as her eyes fell on Nami.

"Nami?" She asked, confusion written on her face. She whipped her head around, obviously trying to figure out where she was. "Where are we?" She inevitably asked, pulling her knees up to her chest.

"I... I don't know," came Nami's answer, her own head turning to once again search the room. "Oh, Ri," she began, noticing me once again. "This is Vivi."

Vivi smiled over at me, but I could tell that it was false. The current situation was making it hard to be positive. "Hello," I greeted as best I could. Our conversation was cut short as we heard a creak come from the other side of the door. Another round of uneasiness hit me as adrenaline flooded my veins once again. I shifted so that I was sitting on my heels, the most defensive position I could think of at the moment.

The door opened and I felt a pang of fear strike my chest. A gruff looking man walked in, carrying a tray. He had a shadow of coarse stubble beginning to sprout on his chin and when he saw that we were awake, he smiled, revealed crooked, yellowed teeth. I leaned away as he came closer to me. He grabbed my chin roughly, forcing me to look at him.

"Well," he began, and I shied away even more as his rank breath billowed in my face. "Looks like our girls are awake!" He had an accent that I could not identify. Roughly pushing me to the side, he went on to Vivi. "Ahhh...!" He voiced as she struggled to get away.

"We can't have you being rude!" He said as she attempted to spit in his face. Soon he got fed up with her struggling so he slapped her across the face and moved on to Nami, mumbling something about punishing her later. Nami, who had seen the mans reaction to Vivi's lack of compliance, stayed still. Well, until his face got a little too close, that is. She sent a well-aimed headbutt towards the man, knocking him a good two or three feet back and breaking the glasses that he had been wearning. He scoffed.

"Daddy doesn't want daughters with attitudes!" He grinned as he said the phrase, sending a chill down my spine. With that he closed the door, touching the blood that was beginning to drip down his forehead. He closed the door and I heard a lock click.

Nami sighed and Vivi looked utterly shaken by the whole experience. I glanced at the tray that lay discarded on the floor. Three rolls had tumbled off of it.

"So if he doesn't want to kill us, then what...?" I pondered aloud.

"What?" asked Nami, turning her head in my direction. "How do you know he doesn't want to kill us?" Panic and doubt making her voice shrill.

"Because," I cut her off before she could continue. "He gave us food."

"So?" She questioned.

"It's just a guess, but why would he give us food unless he wanted to keep us alive for a little longer?"

Nami had opened her mouth to speak, but promptly closed it, thinking about what I had just said. "Then what does he want?" She finally asked, her brow furrowing.

"I don't know," I sighed, once again looking to the small window in the corner of the room.

A flicker of light in the corner of my vision caught my eye. It was the moonlight... reflected in a piece of broken glass. Glass from our captors broken glasses. I gasped.

"What?" asked Vivi and Nami in sync, looking over to where I was sitting.

I crawled over to the glass, inspecting its sharp edge. The edge that was sharp enough to free us of our bonds.

"Broken glass," I whispered, hope sparkling in my eyes. "But lets not stick around long enough to find out what he wants."

* * *

**Okay, that's it for now! Whats gonna happen? I don't know!**


End file.
